bring me to life
by AJ Lexie
Summary: Song-fic oneshot, Draco is under Voldemort's control and one night, he decides he has finally had enough. But what will happen when he runs into harry again after three long years, right before he takes the big leep  Warning: angst, boys love and death


Warning: contains angst, boys love(don't like, don't read) and character death

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song

**Draco**

Harry

Other

_Lyrics_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

**In the centre of a large room lay a mahogany four-poster bed, dressed with pure white sheets and pillows, within the bed lay a young, sleeping blonde. His lips parted and lithe frame still, misleadingly calm.**

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

**A sharp gasp echoed around the bare room as the boy began to thrash in his sleep, the illusion of peace broken.**

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

**Screams filled the room as his small but defined limbs thrashed harder, he jolted suddenly and then became still and silent.**

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside._

**His eyes snapped open and his delicate form rose from the bed the tin white sheet sliding from him as he did revealing a pure white knee-length gown, making the boy look even more pale and fragile.**

_I can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Save me._

**Still half asleep the blonde stumbled across the room towards the open window,**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

_Wake me up,_

_Bid my blood to run._

**He looked out of the window as if trying to tell how high up he was.**

_I can't wake up,_

_Before I come undone._

**He remembered the previous night, that man appearing out of nowhere and dragging him off to yet another of his city apartments.**

_Save me,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

**He stepped onto the ledge, still looking at the street below, gazing almost dreamily.**"Where else to hide a murderous, muggle-hating wizard from aurors then in a city infested with muggles."** was the reply he received whenever he asked why he was being dragged into a dirty muggle city, never a why him just why here.**

**He didn't hate the muggles but their ignorance irritated him, they wondered into HIS domain freely just to perish in a flash of green, surrounded by nefarious laughter while he was trapped, not able to come or go as he pleased. If anything, he envied them, they only got off with death but he was forced fulfill that horrid man's disgusting fantasies and desires.**

_Now that I know what I'm without._

**He stepped out onto the ledge the ran around the building, his sleep-mussed hair whipping around his face and his gown bellowing in the wind. His freedom had been stolen and the little joy he had was long dead. He could not think of anything else worth living for, he started edging his way round the corner of the building on his precarious ledge.**

_You can't just leave me._

**He passed window after window walking around the edge of the building.**

_Breathe into me and make me real._

**He passed a married couple watching T.V, they didn't even notice the white-clad teenage boy walking passed their window, 7 stories up 'Wow, muggles really ARE oblivious, aren't they?' he thought to himself as he wondered passed.**

_Bring me to life._

**He felt dead inside, that was his 'Master's' fault, he hated calling him that, 'master', but id he didn't he'd end up like all of the others. DEAD.**

**Loud music could be heard from the next window, as he passed it he saw what seemed to be a party, all the guests were wearing garish clown masks at which he glared. They were mocking him, mocking him with their happiness.**

**A single muggle was peering out the window, a girl with long blonde hair, not much different to his own. Her mask had an open, pink, smiling mouth, a pink dot on the nose and what gave the appearance of green eye shadow around its soulless black eyes. **

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside._

**She lifted the grotesque mask to reveal the tanned face of an attractive young woman in her early twenties. The only thing marring her marring her complexion was the makeup running down her face, it looked like she had been crying, maybe he wasn't the only one hurting.**

_I can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Save me._

**'It has to be just like the dream.' That was all he could think of, the dream and the happiness he felt all too vividly within it.**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**His soul was black, he hadn't been truly happy since the dark lord, his 'master' had been revived.**

**He started to climb the side of the building, he knew he had to get higher, he had to get it just right.**

_Wake me up,_

_Bid my blood to run._

**As he reached the next floor he passed the window of yet another T.V engrossed muggle.**

_I can't wake up,_

_Before I come undone._

**He approached the corner and saw the street, 'This is it, it happens here' he knew there was only one more floor to go.**

_Save me._

**He climbed once more, dragging his body up while the bricks bit into his bare feet and fingers.**

_Save me from the nothing i've become._

**'Only a little higher' he could tell that this next floor would be the one, it had to start here, the fall.**

_Bring me to life,_

_I've been living a lie. _

**He'd finally done it, he'd reached the floor.**

_There's nothing inside,_

_Bring me to life._

**He basked in the glory of his achievement, messy hair swirling around his face, gown flowing around his slender body.**

**An unruly mop of shaggy, black hair caught his eye then as the boy turned he noticed the piercing green eyes and a mostly concealed scar, the scar shaped like a bolt of thunder."Harry..." The word was lost to the raging wind that was raking havoc with his hair. He hadn't seen this.**

_Frozen inside without your touch._

**The dream he'd had, that same dream he had every night, he'd sworn by Merlin it was a vision but he never saw this. He recalled the happiness the fall always bought in his dreams, the final calm after the storm within himself.**

_Without your love, darling._

**But maybe it wasn't the fall that had made him happy, not the prospect of death, of being released from Voldemort's will.**

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Harry looked at the boy on the other side of the window, awestruck at the beauty of the boy, pale blonde hair fluttering around his serene face like a halo, his skin was like porcelain, so fragile looking as if it might break at the lightest touch, his cold, gray-blue eyes looked almost silver and were shining with uncharacteristic admiration, he appeared to be glowing in the soft moonlight, like an angel. 'I just have to...' he reached out his hand only for it to meet the cold glass.

"Draco..."**He barley heard his name whispered through the window as it slid open. There was a sudden gust of wind and Draco lost his footing. "NO!" He screamed eyes wide with terror. He couldn't fall, not yet at least, he grabbed onto the ledge and noticed Harry climbing out of the window and onto the ledge.**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

I can't believe I never realized. "DRACO! GRAB MY HAND! Please!" He had to yell to be heard over the now roaring wind.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

'**I can't believe I didn't see.' He was holding onto Harry's hand for dear life.**

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

'No matter what.'

"_**Don't let me die here."**_

"Never."

_There must be something more._

'I have to do something, I have to save him.'

_Bring me to life._

Together they struggled to get Draco to safety.

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside._

**He could feel the darkness inside his soul cringing from a dazzling light.**

_Can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside._

**A light emanating from three little words.**

_Save me._

**He now knew the reason he was happy during the fall, he had found his only hope, the only one who could destroy the darkness Voldemort had forged inside within Draco.**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

"**I love you." A barely heard whisper almost lost to the dying wind.**

_Wake me up._

**It was the reason for all their fights.**

"**I always have."**

_Bid my blood to run._

**The reason he was always trying to provoke Harry.**

"**And I always will."**

_I can't wake up._

"**No matter what."**

_Before I come undone._

Tears filled Harry's eyes and Draco's eyes widened in fear as his hand slowly started to slip from Harry's sweaty grip.

"_**Save me."**_

Harry struggled franticly to pull Draco up.

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Draco's hand slipped from Harry's .

_Bring me to life._

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, salty tears streaming down his face.

'_I've been living a lie.'_

"I LOVE YOU!" His pain filled cry echoed down into the empty street below.

_There's nothing inside._

**At these words a small smile slid onto Draco's pale face as his hair and gown whipped around him from the force of the fall.**

_Bring me to life._

"**Thank you." Draco's last words drifted slowly up to the devastated Harry. The darkness was gone, his soul was as pure as the snow white gown upon his plummeting body. He was the happiest he could ever remember being, he finally felt alive.**

A deafening silence followed the horrid "CRACK!" made by the impact and Harry said his final goodbye to the love of his life

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but I will never stop loving you Draco, never."


End file.
